


I made us in the sims... and we were roommates... oh my god, we were roommates...

by zindori (Zinthezinner)



Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Lovesickness, Obsession, Yandere, Yandere!Shirokane Rinko, not anything illegal at least, she doesn't Do anything, she's just sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/zindori
Summary: When you see yandere content it's always got stalking, threats, blackmail, kidnapping, torture, murder. Aren't you kinda tired of that? Don't you just want to see a yandere write about and come to terms with their feelings without doing illegal things? Not everyone who gets violent thoughts will act on them, you know?So with that in mind, here's an obsessively-in-love Rinko for nya'll. More in the notes.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirokane Rinko
Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I made us in the sims... and we were roommates... oh my god, we were roommates...

**Author's Note:**

> If you get thoughts like those presented in this work, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort about it. This quantity and intensity of violent thoughts is not normal.

Rinko had been talking to Kanon on and off for months now, and over the past one and a half, she’d grown… fond of the girl. Incredibly fond of the girl. Miraculously, tremendously, wondrously fond of the girl, enough that when Kanon took her hand to navigate a crowd, Rinko’s mind had virtually exploded. So severe was the sensation, she’d broken down in public. Kanon had comforted her…  
  
Kanon had comforted her...   
  
Her thoughts had been almost entirely occupied by Kanon from that point onward. It’d been over a week. She couldn’t get that feeling out of her head for more than maybe an hour at a time, that fluttery, heart-pounding, flooding, floating, crowded, everything, everything, everything rush.  
  
She’d decided to try and write it out. Digitally, of course, on a document she’d likely delete soon after.  
  
_Dear Matsubara-san… I have some things I’d like to tell you._  
  
Rinko’s fingers started moving quickly, gracing the page with character upon character as she forced her feelings out.  
  
_It hasn’t been always, but… I wish I could say it was always. I didn’t realise until just over a month ago that… I like you. Like, like like you… and I feel like we were destined to be together. I can’t get you out of my head. I can’t get you out of my heart. I’ve tried to distract myself… with keyboard, with NFO, with talking to my other friends, with asking Okusawa-san to show me how to felt, but…_ _  
_ _  
_ _None of it has worked._ ( ╥ ‸ ╥ ) _  
_ _  
_ _Whenever I think about you, I get these… fluffy feelings… and I want you to pat my head and call me a good girl… and I want to cuddle you… lay my head on your chest and feel your precious heart beating… and your treasured lungs respiring… I want to hold your hands in mine… I want you to kiss me on the forehead… on the cheek… on the lips…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_  
No, she deleted that last part. _  
_ _  
_ _So I tried to work through it. I indulged my thoughts after a few days, giving in to daydreams of you. I couldn’t help but think of the things that you say to me, the kindness you show… you’re so… kind, and warm, and strong and yet so… delicate, and I feel like you really understand me on a level no-one else does._ _  
_ _  
_ _It got scary, how much I wanted you in my arms, so I tried distracting myself again. I started making a new alt in NFO to level, a sort of… knight. And before I knew it, she looked just like you. I played as you, my knight, for a while… long into the night._ ( ╯ᵕ╰ ) _  
_ _  
_ _But…_ _  
_ _  
_ _It wasn’t enough, really, was it? It was you, but it wasn’t… us._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ako-chan told me to go to bed early the next night, but… I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t let her see me online, so I went on my handheld. I went to the miis, and… I made you and me. I spent an hour making you from memory, and… I think I did a good job. I spent some time on myself since my old personal mii wasn’t up to date, but that was much quicker. I couldn’t help but linger on your cartoonish, yet… beautiful face. I put us in a room together. You fell asleep. We walked around. We talked, and my heart skipped a beat. That was too much for me, so I put it down and just lay in bed thinking about you._ (/ ᗒ/⌔/ᗕ/) _  
_ _  
_ _I do that a lot lately._ _  
_ _  
_ It’s what she would have been doing that very moment, were it not for the very document upon which those words were typed.  
  
_I made us in one of those dressup games. Someone on a server I’m in sent a link to it to make our ships in, and I made us… we’re so cute… we’re so cute together, Matsubara-san. We belong together._ _  
_ _  
_ _I made us in the sims after a few days… we were roommates… oh my god, we were roommates…_ _  
_ _  
_ _I was too scared to make a move on sim-Matsubara-san, so I set her autonomy to high and left her to her own devices, hoping you’d seduce me. I checked on her often, looking at everything you were doing… while time was blissfully paused._ ( ච。ච ) _  
_ _  
_ _But…_ _  
_ _  
_ _She got bullied. There was a mean man who threw a drink in your face and got mad at her. I couldn’t stand it…_ _  
_ _  
_ _I got sim-Rinko to talk to him and invite him over for a pool party while you were at work… I got in… he got in… I got out… and I put a fence around the pool. I didn’t speed up time._ ( Φ 、Φ ) _I just… watched… and eventually the grim reaper came._ _  
_ _  
…  
  
_ _It came a lot after that._ _  
_ _  
_ _I wanted to protect sim-Matsubara-san. Was sim-Rinko doing this? Of course not. Sim-Rinko was innocent, and it’s God who had the others killed, God who destroyed families, God who almost emptied the town. God wanted the two to be together, God wanted you to be safe… it was fate…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Matsubara-san, it’s fate. We’re supposed to be together. I… really care about you. I think it’s… love…_ (/ ♡/ᆼ /♡/)  
  
_I just have… thoughts. And they’re scary thoughts. And I don’t like them, but I can’t get rid of them. I want to protect you, darling, and my mind wanders to situations where I do that in… scary ways…_ ( • ﹏ • )  
  
_I think about hurting people. Strangers, teachers, friends, anyone who gets in the way of your happiness. I think about hitting them, about cutting them, about framing them and getting them put in jail, about amputating. I think about stalking you, learning your routine, about kidnapping you and keeping you all for myself. I can't seem to help it, thinking these things, but…_ _I’d never do stuff like that in real life! Of course not! I’d never stalk you, darling, I respect your privacy. I’d never hurt or kill anyone who hurt you unless you were in immediate danger. I’d never force you to live with me, even if I’d treat you like a princess while you were here. Even if it meant that you were completely safe. Even if I'd give you almost anything your heart desired.  
_ _  
_ _I’d do anything for you, darling. Anything that isn’t against the law._ _  
_ _  
_ _I’m scared of how much I love you, but I wouldn’t stop loving you for anything. The rest of this sensation… it makes me feel very alive, and very happy, and I need it, I think._ _  
_ _  
_ _No, I can’t think like that! I don’t need it. I want it. I want it I want it I want it and I want you to love me back. Please. Please love me back. It would bring me joy beyond joy to be yours._ _  
_ _  
_ _Please… please love me, Matsubara-san… I’d give anything… I’d give everything…_ _  
_ _  
_ _I’d die for you, I think. If it meant kissing you even just once, I’d die for it, and that’s terrifying. I never thought I’d love like this. I never thought I’d love at all, not until you. Darling, you’ve changed my life._ _  
_ _  
_ _I love you… I’m sure of it. I love you more than I love Roselia, more than I love my friends, more than I love my family, more than I love any of my other interests, more than I love the moonlight, more than I love the sunlight. I love you very much, and I want to care for you and dote on you and fulfill your every wish. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I_ _  
_ _  
_ H.  
  
She stopped there. She read over the whole thing again and shivered. Wh-when did she get so… so _creepy_ _?_ So _obsessed ?_  
  
She hated it, but… she didn’t delete it. She didn’t want to. She kept it on her computer, because _…_ because..? Because _…_  
  
Maybe more would come.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort if you get a lot of violent thoughts. It's not normal to want so much to kill and die for your crush, and if your emotions get this intense, it's worth looking into.


End file.
